


Years Old Prompts - kataang edition

by kataracy



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 12:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16681348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kataracy/pseuds/kataracy
Summary: A collection of old prompts inspired writings from my tumblr.





	1. Language

**Author's Note:**

> Aang and Katara study an ancient language together.

On a rare lull in his Ba Sing Se schedule, Katara and Aang sat opposite each other on his bed; Aang reached out to her face with one hand, putting his thumb on one cheek and middle finger on the other, and then lightly pinched.

“Alright, open your mouth.”

Katara’s mouth popped open.

“And try it now.”

“ **sk** _yid p_ o?”

“Good!” Aang released her face, returning both hands to his knees.

“Are you sure? It sounds much better when you say it.”

“Well I’m a native,” Aang shrugged, “so what you have an accent. I think it’s cute.”

“But i’ve only been able to say one sentence and,” Katara reached for her prepared study sheet, “look at this, my lettering could definitely use work and—“

“You have, however, been saying one word correctly for four years. That’s impressive Katara.”

She blushed, “Well that’s not just ‘one word’, It’s your name; kind of important.”

“You saying I’m important to you?” Aang grinned, leaning in.

Katara smiled, “I know what you’re doing but I’m going to keep appropriately stressing over this, thank you.” She lightly pushed him back, “I’m happy to stress over this, really.” Katara added when Aang gave her his disbelieving look, “Being able to say one sentence in air nomad language, being able to talk to you like your people did,” she shook her head, once again overcome by the awe of it all, and then refocused on her paper “I’m going to do this for us, for you. Maybe I should make a study wheel—

“Hey.” He stopped her, placing one hand over hers and lowering the sheet, “You don’t have to rush; I’m not going anywhere and, I dunno,” Aang slumped forward. He fidgeted for a moment before rubbing his other hand rhythmically over his scalp, “You make me so happy whenever you say my name; I can’t stop smiling whenever you say that full sentence; even thinking about having a full conversation makes my heart all… _s_ **k** y _id **p** o_, you know?”

Suddenly, Katara was pressing her forehead against his, “Yeah,” she whispered, “I know.“

It really did sound better when he said it.

"I can’t believe I never thought saying your name was actually, well, saying your name like they did.”

“That’s why I introduce myself first.” His good manners aside, Aang liked hearing the correct pronunciation; it was his little pleasure, hearing his name the way it was supposed to sound, and besides, ”I wouldn’t want everyone walking around calling me ‘Ong’, y’know?”


	2. Sweetie, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do you decide your perfect pet name for your perfect partner anyway?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was prompted less with an actual prompt list and more because of text post inspiration within the fandom :D, I wonder if I ever finished it..

   It happened in spring.

On their way back to Ba Sing Se, Katara and Aang set up camp in a clearing after Appa decided he’d endured enough pollen for one flight. Not that they minded too much; Aang leaned against a boulder and chewed on a length of grass, making sure a comforting breeze billowed around his buddy as Appa snuffled, while Katara took the opportunity to do their laundry.

Nice weather, nicer atmosphere and the nicest company; the simplicity was very euphoric. Appa grunted to signal Katara’s returned from the lake and Aang sat up, momentarily ceasing his airbending. While Katara made a beeline for the tent, he studied her concentrated expression. Knowing she was checking so thoroughly on something like clean clothes was always touched him a little.

“You finished?” Aang spoke up, not wanting to be ignored after what now felt like forever. Her head jerked up and Katara looked over her shoulder.

“Yeah, the laundry is finished.” She declared, holding out the basket proudly. “You really should have just let me do them, now I’m all relaxed.”

“Good. You need all the breaks you can get. Besides, I’ve neglected your washing skills way too much to let you handle something as massive as clothes.”

“Sorry Sifu.” Aang clapped his hands together, “I’m afraid I’ll never really grasp your cleaning style.”

“Can’t master it all, Pupil Aang.” She sighed woefully. They laughed together.

Which did that so much now but, it was different. A good different. In fact, a lot of the ‘good different’ occurred when it happened to them as a couple. Aang knew one of them immediately: he loved trips more when it was with Katara. Not to say there wasn’t the same overjoyed feeling when the whole family was together but nowadays the topics were even more serious, more adult; they discussed politics and work and stress and vented about the idiocy of officials and while that was great in itself, he and Katara were a couple, and wanted to blossom as such. They wanted to hug and kiss and flirt without certain friends making a comment about it; they wanted to discuss their problems with work with one another.

They were in a stage of their relationship where sharing was annoying; they wanted alone time to mean them alone, and it took a long time to realize there was nothing selfish about wanting to fall deeper in love.

“We’ll get moving first thing in the morning.”

“One day away from hearing Sokka complain about being left at home. Oh joy.” Aang’s smile softened.

He nodded to the basket, “How about I dry them off? It’s your turn to relax.”

“Aww, that’s so thoughtful Sweetie but, I don’t want to be late in the morning because someone and their flying bison decided to make a game out of who could sail underwear the highest.” Katara hefted the basket back inside their tent, leaving Aang to stare blankly at the sky.

‘ _Sweetie_ …?’

The rest of the day was filled with chores, as they always did pile up on the last day. Katara had worked until nightfall, then lured Aang to burn the excess full moon energy off together with her low glimmering gaze and they danced until the moon began to fade. When Katara fell out like a light Aang remained awake and started even early than he expected, coaxing Katara to sleep for the rest of the ride home, upon which she returned the favor by sending him right to his room for a nap while she delivered their returning news to King Kuei.

Meaning Aang was warranted no time to approach her about The Nickname.

-

At lunchtime, Aang awoke with one thing on his mind.

‘ _I have to pee_.’

He’d been walking past the kitchen when he heard Katara humming.

Suddenly, Aang’s heart felt the need to nearly leap into his throat, and the memory of The Nickname made him plaster himself against the wall.

‘ _Relax,_ ’ Aang breathed deeply, ' _Play it cool_.'

He slid in while Katara was completely focused on chopping vegetables; Aang coolly leaned against the counter top. “You need any help there…S- _s_ …” His face pinched together as he tried to get the word out.

“Can you hand me the salt?” She asked.

After a confused pause, Aang sighed in relief, thankful she hadn’t noticed his embarrassing start. He blew a draft underneath the salt shaker and it jumped between his hands. Grinning charmingly, Aang held it out to her, “Here you go, _Sweetie_.”

“Thanks.” Katara plucked it from him without a second thought and kept cooking, leaving Aang bemused.

Maybe she… hadn’t heard him?

“Anything else? **Sweetie**?”

“Mmmmm… nope, that’ll do it! I’ll call you when dinner’s ready.”

“A-Are you sure? _**Sweetie**_?” Aang stressed the syllables.

“Positive.” Katara turned her head and kissed his cheek, “But thank you for asking.”

“No problem…” Aang honed in on her, watching for any facial recognition, “Sweetie.”

Getting no reaction, Aang decided to slink out of her way, maybe he needed to do something amazing, something to draw her attention to this big step in their relationship that she had slid so casually onto the playing field but, as he began devising such a grand plan he heard a gasp behind him before Katara called out, “Oh, Aang!”

As he breezed back into the kitchen wearing a hopeful look in his eyes and a red tinge on his cheeks.

“Could you take Sokka’s laundry down?”

His face fell into a stern demeanor. "Sure."

Yes.

A plan was, most assuredly, in order.


	3. Push/Realize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two prompts were combined for this one: Send me a “Realize” and I’ll write a drabble about one character realizing they love the other  
> or
> 
> Send me a “Push” and I’ll write a drabble about one character pushing the other against a wall and kissing them

  It had been bothering Katara all night.

Weeks had flown by since she’d gotten her fortune told and she’d thought she’d be happy having that prediction rattle around her mind, imagining being married and having a nice home to build a little family in and teaching their children waterbending.

Her fantasy never had a face before.

Because that’s what it was supposed to be, just a fantasy; the children weren’t hers, rather they were children back home, and now every time she tried to keep her husband’s face blank…

From her sleeping bag, Katara looked across the fire at Aang, fast asleep on Appa’s tail.

Whenever she tried to keep her husband’s face blank… Katara quickly shook her head and tried focusing on the starry night sky again.

She took a deep, shaky breath.

Aang had always given her new ways to look at things; he had a way of taking everything in at every angle or new perspective that she admired, so it would have been one thing if they had both fallen into this new way of looking at… their relationship.

But Katara had this idea brought on her accord. It only felt fair she keep it to herself. Aang was her best friend and that fortune had just been, _was supposed to have been_ , something **fun** to think about. She couldn’t trick her heart for its own sake… If she started liking Aang just because of some fortune it’d be awful. If the rouse wore off one day and she realized it was all a minor infatuation… it’d break his heart. Katara never wanted Aang’s heart to suffer anything else.

The mere thought of anything happening made her choke up a bit. Aang deserved all the love a girl possessed. He deserved to wake up every morning and never feel alone. He deserved someone who wanted him to succeed, who believed in him, who loved him for the funny, compassionate boy he was; he deserved someone who wouldn’t fault him for running away when he was scared, because they saw how dedicated he really was, how desperate he was to prove to himself and the world that the Avatar was back and was sorry for leaving in the first place. Someone who saw him trying, who trusted his decisions, and someone he could go to when he didn’t trust himself.

Katara sighed again. Yeah, Aang deserved all of that and she could admit she wanted things like that for him because she loved him.

Katara loved Aang enough to want his ultimate happiness.

Katara loved Aang enough to hold him when he needed to cry.

Katara loved Aang enough to believe in him when he was only a fairy tale.

Somehow, her eyes had drifted back to him, still resting peaceful on his back.

“Oh…” she whispered.

Maybe… Aang deserved Katara? Maybe Katara not only loved but, was _in love_ with…

“Aang?” Katara raised her hands out of her sleeping bag and pressed them onto her face.

“Oh.”

* * *

 

 When practicing with his Masters, there was a single goal in Aang’s mind and that was to show them their training had paid off; that he was up to par with his bending; that they were equals and could surpass each other if necessary.

But when he was practicing with his favorite Master, Katara, it split into two goals: Showing the skill had been rest-assuredly passed on, and pinning her down.

Personally, Aang didn’t see the point of physically pinning down any opponent that wasn’t Katara. For the past hour they had been dueling in the octopus form; right as she thrust another tentacle Aang rolled from his back to his chest. With his knee supporting him he shot his arms in the tendrils direction, forcing it to lose its shape and reform under his control, and knocked Katara’s form off balance.

He pushed ahead quickly, using the moment to slight her; Aang slid the water underneath his feet and rode the small wave until he was in front of her; the water pushed her back and then recoiled behind her, making Katara’s thump against the wall a comfortable one.

Aang approached as if Katara were prey. His fingers curled and the water followed suit, icing along her curves and Katara let it.

She lifted her arms above her head and a demure smile on her lips.

And then his fingers were curling over her waist and tapping playfully and all Katara could make out from her lidded gaze was his matching countenance.

“I win.” Aang muttered.

His Master was quick to reward him. Her lips slid over his.

Slowly at first, then faster, anxiously when the sound of his low whimper whisked past her ears.

Aang sighed loudly from her pace; the ice was melted from her wrists to be replaced by the heat of his palms, the kiss quickened, he pushed himself against her. Their hearts thudding, blood pumping, bodies aching.

Katara pulled her lips away and tried catching her breath. Aang nudged her chin upwards again; sharing such wild gazes and harsh gasps was daring him a longer opportunity at never catching breath again.

“I was rooting for you.” Katara replied, and then accepted the silent dare for them both.


	4. Warm Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: slightly nsfw

   Their apartment had been cold upon arriving.

The winters in Republic City were strange, bringing forth winds that seemed to chill the bones before the skin, and the best idea was always to go indoors and create heat from those closed spaces instead of risking body heat outdoors.

It was for this reason Katara had come to love cold weather again; she married a man who loved to keep warm inside. Their bedroom was aglow with candle-light on the wall. With one hand holding her up by the back of her shoulders, his oiled fingers ghosted behind her, gliding down from the base of her hairline, down her spine, goosebumps peaking from her skin; Katara’s body reacted beautifully under his wanton gaze.

“Aang,” she murmured.

He leaned forward, his mouth parted just as her was and yet when she made a move to lift her lips, he’d withdraw slightly, teasingly.

“You’re _so_ beautiful. “ He whispered.

Aang’s finger nails raked the small of her spine, over her cheek; Katara felt as if her leg was lifting of its own accord, guided only by the pleasant tingles Aang caused. His nails crossed over her sensitive inner thigh and Katara gasped; the jump of her chest, the quick movement of her breasts was the only action that drew Aang’s eyes away from her face for its split second.

Before she could try to focus on what his hand might start doing, Aang’s lips were hovering over hers and she involuntarily licked them.

“Good idea.” He whispered again, as if dazed.

Aang ran his tongue over her bottom lip. Katara’s mouth opened slowly and her tongue met his. Aang’s thumb brushed over her. The room was swiftly filled with the sound of harsh, open pants. Aang’s thumb seemed to follow the rhythm their tongues did; swirling around and around, the surrounding warm, too warm as their breath mingled, Katara’s throat emitted an embarrassing mewl and she tried closing her legs to slow his pleasure; the stimulation burning her core and quickening her breath– _their_ breath.

“Aang—“ Katara pulled her hands from the bunched sheets to around his neck, dragging him closer and on top of her; his teasing had worked; their teeth clicked softly as the kiss bruised Aang’s lips, reddening them.

Retliating, his tongue began a thrusting motion, her only warning before his fingers slid inside of her to copy the action. Katara shoved her face under his chin and muffled her moans on his collarbone, her heart feeling as though it soared and dropped all at once. His thumb continued stimulating, his fingers thrusting; Aang’s arousal presented itself on her opposite thigh and Katara unwound one arm to slide it between them.

She stroked and Aang’s moan copied the action, feeling like it started at the base of his chest and pushed upward, repeating and repeating until they were both working each other’s whole body by the power of one hand Aang’s thumb pushed her clit in tender circles, his fingers sliding, scissoring; Katara’s firm hand pumped, gently twisting, dragging out his shudders as she dragged her nails about the thin ridge running the underside of his penis; The room filled with erotic noises and grunts of praise; _'you’re beautiful'_ and, _'I love you'_  , painted their skin, bathed them in one another’s passion.

Aang picked up his speed; he felt himself clenching and wanted to feel her too.

Katara didn’t disappoint, soon he felt her tightening around her fingers.

Her toes curled, every tingle spurned more tingles on top of them, Aang pumped himself in and out of her hand erratically, _dizzily_ ,

Katara’s eyes squeezed shut a moment after Aang’s and pleasure rolled off of her in waves. They felt their own release just as much as their partner releasing over their respective hands.

Aang wiped his hand on the sheet. Using his remaining strength he plopped beside her and pulled Katara to him, one arm as her pillow while the other blanketed itself on her hip. With her sweaty crown nestled in the crook of his neck, they basked in the warmth, the mind numbing and muscle liquefying after effects.

Their apartment had never felt warmer.


	5. Drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara's kids had to teach her to drive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remember writing this on the train.

At seventeen years old, a young man named Bumi absolutely believed at this moment in his short life, with the way his fingers were bending dents into the dashboard as proof, that he must have been born an Earthbender.

“Mom-Mom No! The clutch!” He screamed.

“This is the clutch!” Katara yelled back, equally terrified by the speed they were accumulating down a residential road.

“Then use _the other clutch_!” Bumi retorted, slamming his eyes shut and promising any spirit that was listening he would dedicate his life to doing nothing less than so much more good if they survived.

“ _There is no other clutch is there_?!” Katara asked, now genuinely, frantically searching for another.

“What are you-? No! Don’t take your hand off the wheel!”

“Bail!”

A voice yelled behind them and suddenly they were swooped up in the air, “Tenzin! Kya!” the voice yelled back as they landed on a nearby balcony.

“Got it!” Kya called from below as Tenzin glided her down from the opposite roof where they had been keeping watch; each taking a position once grounded, Kya created a thick sheet of ice to catch the cars wheels from behind, while Tenzin twirled his glider a few leagues ahead of the vehicle to slow it down as the ice caught it in its tracks, making the sudden stop less jarring for its passengers.

The car smoked and sputtered before dying down and the family rejoined on the ground a ways away, coughing from the exhaust and the adrenaline.

“Agh **hhh** Monkey feathers!” Katara coughed out her curse, eyes watering from the sudden plumes of smoke in front of the glass shield, “Bumi, are you okay?”

“Lets do it again!” Bumi whooped, grinning at his chuckling father currently pulling him out of the passenger side.

“Sure. But next time it’ll be you and Kya versus Tenzin and your Mom.”

“Sweet!”

Aang watched their oldest run over to his conversing siblings on the sidewalk before sliding into the passenger seat and turning his smile on his grumbling wife.

“You’re getting better!” He patted her shoulder before sliding his arm completely around them, “Not one fire hydrant this time!”

Katara snorted in response, her tension seeming to throw itself out of her body from the way she slumped into Aang’s side, “This should not be this hard! I fought a war!”

“Well yeah,” Aang’s chest puffed with air, rising Katara’s head a bit, before releasing a large breath to cool the hood down enough for it to stop billowing so much smoke; Aang’s breath reduced the cloudy smoke to wisps, noting the tiny quirk of Katara’s lips as he did, “but, you did that on a flying bison.”

“That I learned to drive!”

“Fly.” Aang corrected, got pinched in a particularly ticklish spot for correcting, and laughed as he jerked away.

“Hey!” He grabbed her wandering fingers and joined them on his lap, “At least the kids are getting an interesting lesson out of it.”

“Oh yeah, I love being apart of a game of **Fan, Sword, Boomerang** over who has to sit in the deathtrap with Mom.”

“In your defense Sweetie, I think its more who ‘gets’ to; they love being the passenger just as much.”

“Oh really?” Katara raised a skeptical brow, the way her cheek puffed against Aang’s chest as she looked up was something Aang found incredibly adorable.

“Of course. Who else can brag their Mom’s terrible driving taught them how to use a glider or taught them how to icebend or helped them remember every spirit for their History lesson?”

“… Your pep talks could use some work Sweetie.” Katara deadpanned.

“But it got you smiling, and your bad driving makes them smile,” Aang lifted their joint hands briefly to point at their excitedly conversing kids, “a talent isn’t limited to one goal Sweetie.”

Katara stared at him for what could have been hours before finally giving in and laughing, burying her shaking head in Aang’s chest.

“Was this really the time to impart some worldly monk wisdom?”

“Well, I do have one other way to get your mind off the road.” 

* * *

 

Katara watched the ceiling fan above their bed spin in a daze.

“ _Well_ ,” Katara puffed out as Aang fell forward onto the bed, goofy smile plastered as he threaded his fingers through her wild curls splayed out on the bed, “that definitely took my mind off what a terrible driver I am.”

Slinging the hand around her waist Aang pulled her closer and shifted to his side.

“Hey,“ his voice still had that graveled timber to it, like a rumbling before an earthquake, making her shiver, “you may not be great on the road but, you’ve always been able to drive me wild.” He goofed, making Katara chuckle.

He was always such a sap afterwards.

Hefting herself up, she straddled him again. Her fingers slid softly from his chest up to one of her favorite spots, an erogenous spot behind his left ear,

“In that case, how about I take another ride?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kataang bed talk consists of terrible play on words that only turns these 2 dorks on and, I will hear nothing to the contrary.


	6. Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Person A finding out they like having their hair pulled during intimate moments. Person B then uses this to their advantage at any given opportunity.

 Another evening, another fancy Earth Kingdom ball the Avatar and ‘His 100 Year War Heroes’ were invited to.

Throughout the festivities, Aang’s hand rested comfortably on the small of Katara’s back as one after another new official introduced themselves. He had been enjoying parties much more lately.

Katara, not so much.

“Oh _hey_ , a newbie.” Aang’s already wide smile widened, excitement twinkling his eyes.

“Monkey _feath_ -“ Before she could say much more, a tall, lanky woman was introducing herself to them. Per usual, Aang introduced his companion first.

“Pleasure to meet you. This is my lovely wife, Katara.”

Katara strained what she hoped came off as a pleasant smile, “Nice to meet yo- _u_!” and also hoped to the Avatar Spirit Itself that her squeak and neck clamping down to the side went unnoticed.

“The pleasure is all mine, Master Katara.”

The woman took Katara’s hands politely, blissfully unaware. Bits of small talk passed between them, and then she was on her mingling way. Aang and Katara held their smiles as she left.

“Darn.” Aang murmured through his lips, “You’re up to four now.”

Katara was grinding her teeth on the way back to their table. “I hate you, Sweetie.”

Maneuvering through the crowd, Aang gestured for her to go first when their table was in view.

Then he did it _again_. Tugged the strands of her hair and made a tingle of electricity strum from below her ears to around the base of her skull. And _again_ Katara could hear remnants of this morning,

those soulful moans she emitted when riding him,

the sweat on her collar bone gifted by the heat of his ragged pants,

the _zing_ sensation on her scalp felt when he tugged at her hair.

The regret she now felt for ever telling him pulling her hair was a turn-on!

“Love you too Sweetie.” Aang announced while pulling out her chair. Even as she sat down he couldn’t resist bunching his hand in her hair and dragging it down, making her eyes lid and head lean back so he could plant a little kiss her forehead. Katara swore she even heard a few ‘ _aww_ ’s. If only they knew the truth of the matter, that is was more like, Argh!!

How aggravatingly innocent looking was he going to stay tonight?!

“Sweetie, Darling, **Honey**.” She batted her eyelashes, “Are you going to get over this any time soon? It’s been **six** parties.” Aang’s resting hands raised once more and Katara reacted instantly, pressing her hair down with her hands.

Aang released a boisterous laugh at such a sight. “I’m-I’m not seeing a stopping point in the foreseeable future, no.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I once got an anon I think saying how this could be seen as manipulative and I was much more diplomatic in my response I hope than what I'm about to say now but ggggggod shut up anon


	7. I Can't See Anything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The roof is on fire, [slight nsfw].

    **The** summer heat of Air Temple Island caught in the air and hung like moisture. Dimly lit lamps stretched along just one hallway for now, and paint cans of blue littered every tarp, making an accidental path to the bedroom.

The room was humid. Aang’s lips hummed in pleasure, swollen pink to match the different kiss marks on his cheeks, his arrow, his nose, his neck, and now beginning a path down his chest.

He let out a calming breath and thick clouds, fog, escaped his lips and suspended in the air above Katara’s head.

Not that Aang could see that.

“No peaking.” Katara’s head slowly rose through their mist, releasing a heavy breath of her own. The fog floated upwards, sticking to the stone ceiling.

Aang’s hands, which had innocently been sitting in his lap, were now pulled apart to make way for Katara who sat comfortably; Aang’s hands had no qualms with finding their new resting place on her body. The orange skirt she wore low around her hips was much better bunched up against them and Aang took more than the opportunity to squeeze and caress her soft skin.

His fingers dancing happily along her hips made Katara blush.

“No peaking.”

Aang freed one hand to wave it in front of his blindfold.

“I can’t see anything.”

He’d meant a more playful tone and yet it came out as a whine.

“Just hold tight, Aang.” Katara’s tone was seductive as she leaned forward, preparing to cover him thoroughly in more pink smudges, “In a second, you won't be able to keep your eyes open.”


	8. Camp Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting someone at camp is certainly something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mayve the cutesiest this I have ever written and I don't remember what emboldened me to write it.

Camp Yu Dao was a summer camp that promised a lifetime of memories in 12 weeks. With its large facilities, cultural meshing, beautiful clear skies and coed activities, Katara could attest she’d spent weeks in worse places. That had become especially true since Aang had joined her little summer routine two years ago.

See, Katara, like many preteens, kept a diary. Her ' **Dream Journal'**  she called it, and it just so happened one of those dreams included not only finding a cute boy to crush on but, hopefully finding one that reciprocated it. Katara hadn’t had much luck in that area, her crushes ranging from camp counselors to boys with girlfriends back home. But finally, finally, she was having a romance worthy of journal entry, or five. When Aang had joined Camp Yu Dao, they had instantly clicked.

“Hi! I’m Aang!” He shook her hand jovially, catching her off-guard immediately as she had simply been leaning against the hood of her Father’s van while he tried to wake her lump of a brother up.

“Wanna help me find tiny homes for the lake crabs.”

He smiled incredibly bright, like he was challenging the sun. Katara hadn’t stood a chance.

“Absolutely!” Her voice had never sounded so boisterous.

Since then, they’d been practically glued to the hip. Any coed activity, they were each other’s partner. Back when he was new, before the counselors had grown savvy to stay diligent of a rambunctious airbender, Aang would even disguise himself as her tiny, elderly grandpa come to pick her up early or mimic his voice and call the counselor’s cabin in her Father or Brother’s voice to have her meet him at different parking lots, where they would run off to secluded areas for as long as Katara’s morale compass would let them stay out before they got in bigger trouble.

Those past few summers had really been something amazing but, the subtle flirting somehow made them _better_.

Katara had started it playfully, after worrying her dreaded ‘Wet-Blanket Syndrome’, as patented by her brother Sokka, would rear its ugly head. It was always her cutting their rendezvous short, but only because she wanted to continue having them! Still, she had to show she could be fun too, and for some reason only one idea constantly blinked in her mind like a neon light.

‘ _Aang is really cute_.’

With how quickly he played along in their accidental game, Katara started figuring he knew he was.

* * *

 

On her part, it had been simple: he had come back to camp with master tattoos so she could afford a lot of little touches; kisses on the cheek when they won games, kisses on the cheek when they lost, satisfying her ever growing need to be touching him by helping him with such basic crafts or tasks that, at some point, Katara had even started helping him with things he’d originally taught her.

But, once again, Aang proved games were much more fun two-player.

Because Aang had incredibly cheesy pick-up lines and those just so happened to be Katara’s weakness. So much so that Aang had her hooked from line one; They had been paired up to look for small, empty shells along the creek as their part of a big decorative project for Craft Time with Counselor Zuko, Aang had been “startled” by a catfish and accidentally fallen on her, pushing them both into the water.

“ _Oof_! Oh, monkey feathe—Katara, are you okay? Sorry!”

“Do all airbenders forget how to water at your age, or is it just you, Arrows?” She giggled more.

“Sorry!” He blushed, and that made Katara laughed at his profuse apologizing so hard she missed the mischievous glint in his silver eyes.

When Aang suddenly changed into The Little Flirt, it was almost unfair at how easily he would begin drowning her in her affection for him each summer afterward. “Can I use the excuse that my hair loops got in the way, Loopy?” “You don’t have hair anymore!” “Well, _excuse_ me for mastering my element.”

“Excuse the innocent, little water buddy for making you fall.”

“Ok.” He smirked, “Excuse me for falling in love with you,”

Flicking a hair loop out of her surprised eyes, Aang ended, “Little Water Buddy.”


	9. Bending Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Aang is busy connecting to his Past’s pasts, Katara seeks out a master of her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aka Katara and another girl get to bond and spend actual time together.

    **Lately** , Suki and Aang had been training together.

In his latest rare minutes of downtime, Aang had been taking it upon himself to reconnect with his past lives in new, inventive ways and his next target just happened to be Avatar Kyoshi.

He knew some about her, some would say enough but, Aang had been bit by the knowledge bug harder than he ever had before, quickly discovering enough for some wasn’t enough for him; Aang didn’t want partial knowledge, especially when the opportunity was so attainable! What better notes to add to his research than those of a Kyoshi Warrior Leader?

Besides, he and Suki didn’t spend enough time together, and a life changing field trip with her sounded much more up his alley than another one with Zuko.

**Day 1**

Katara stood with her hands on her hips and a stern expression on her face.

“You have your scrolls?”

“Check.”

“Your warrior paint?”

“Double check.”

“Extra powder?”

“Checkity-check.”

“Is your chest plate on tight enough?”

Grinning, Aang dipped his fingers in her sash and tugged, “I wouldn’t _mind_ if you checked.”

Katara hummed thoughtfully while getting pulled close enough to place her hands on said armor, “Well, I do like to be thorough.” “

You two are so cute!” An exclamation by Ty Lee had them nearly preparing for a fight, making her giggle.

“My class just ended but if you want a quick spar…” She pointed gleefully behind her to the training grounds.

Sighing in unison, the couple had the decency to look slightly embarrassed.

With a fair well kiss on the cheek to Katara and one proper bow to Ty Lee, Aang made his way inside. Just as Ty Lee was about to continue on her way, Katara stopped her.

“Actually, Ty Lee!” She rose her hand as if in class herself, “I wanted to ask you something.”

Turning back around, Ty Lee blinked her surprise away, “Sure. What’s up?”

“I was wondering, if you’re not too busy, you would teach me.”

Ty Lee’s mind blanked, “…Teach you?”

Katara nodded, a nervous smile on her face.

"But, I only passed last month.”

“It’s not really the Kyoshi Warrior ways I want to learn… exactly.”

“Then…?”

“I wanted to learn to be…you know…”

“I don’t.”

“More…” Katara shifted her gaze before leaning in half way toward Ty Lee’s ear. Eagerly, Ty Lee met her the other half.

“More… flexible.”

“…Really!” Ty Lee exclaimed again, which Katara shushed her for instantly, “Teach you that? Me?”

Katara nodded quickly.

Ty Lee thumped her hands on Katara’s shoulders as if to pass her own delight through the girl’s body.

“To be more flexible?” She stressed. In a clear voice for any passing students to hear, Katara sarcastically noted.If Ty Lee asked her anything else out loud, like _why_ , she might call off the whole idea.

“You should do it, Sifu Circus.” Immediately, Katara’s expression turned from embarrassed to indignant on the passing warrior, “Hey—“

“Woah!” Ty Lee lurched with how fast Katara spun from her grip, “Calm down hun,” she sidestepped into her field of vision, “that’s what I tell the new recruits to call me.”

Katara rose her eyebrow, “Why?”

Ty Lee copied, “Why not?”

“Isn’t it a little, I dunno, offensive?”

Ty Lee stared at Katara, long enough to cause her some discomfort, and started giggling again, “Sorry, it’s just–this is the longest conversation we’ve ever had and you’re already sticking up for me.” Katara ended up blushing again in response.

“I’ll teach you.”

“…Seriously?”

“I’d be honored. Come on.”

Ty Lee threw an arm over the master’s shoulders like they had been friends for ages, “Let’s get changed at my place. We’ll plan a schedule, trade hair tips, it’ll be great. I always did like your braid plait you know.”

**Day 3**

Aang was still on the floor meditating when Katara flopped into bed.

That hot shower had barely done anything! Her muscles were still jumping as much as she did this morning; Katara was only twenty-one, why was her body locking up like she was Gran Gran?

She groaned into her pillow when Aang decided to lay on top of her, the added weight actually _relieving_ some tension.

“Soooo,” He placed his cheek on her back, “how was training?”

“I can only feel my fingers.” She muffled.

“Hey that’s great!” Aang congratulated with a kiss at the nape of her neck, “ Yesterday you could only feel your palms.”

Katara groaned pitifully and Aang relented early.

“I’ll get the oil. You’re so knotted up it’s hurting my chin.” He joked before pushing himself up.

While the nightly massages weren’t a bad deal, Katara was really hoping she would get better at Ty Lee’s tirade of training soon.

**Day 8**

In between the fray of building their love nest on the island, Sokka had been taking time out of his schedule to warn the little children that if they walked a few leagues out towards the west shore, right as the sun was a high enough point in the sky that the ocean looked like diamonds, and if the wind was strong enough to carry the sea in its breeze, they would hear the sound of hope dying.

**Day 13**

Ty Lee had always enjoyed an good upside down view. From a handstand, the ocean looked like it was hovering over the sun, and that made her happy. It also looked like Katara’s frowny face was a smiley one.

“Good job Katara!” She chirped.

Even if Katara thought she was barely making any, Ty Lee was very impressed with her progress.

It had only been two weeks and Katara could already hold a handstand for thirty minutes before giving into a head-rush. That was impressive!

“Now do ninety-nine Jumping Joys”

“…99 _what_?” Katara managed to pick her head up from her comfy beach death.

Ty Lee took her time answering, moving from her handstand to her splits, because she knew the question was rhetorical, “Jumping Joys.”

“Yeah… That’s what I thought you said.” Katara hated Jumping Joys; the upside down position where she had to position her limbs together at her sides and then apart at a steady pace were the reason her hands hurt in the first place.

“Come oooooon.” Ty Lee continuously nudged Katara’s side with her foot, “Don’t be a wimp, Katara.”

Katara tiredly glared at her, “I’m not being a wimp! I’m being a human!”

“A _wimpy_ human.” Ty Lee goaded.

Which, as usual, gave her student that second wind.

**Day 26**

The sun was setting on another day of training for Katara and Ty Lee. Sitting in front of each other on the shore, their legs making a diamond shape in between them and only their toes touching as they took turns stretching forward.

Katara stretched toward the middle, “You know what I’ve been meaning to ask?”

Ty Lee cocked her head curiously.

“How is all of this going to help me with my flexibility? I mean, I trust you and all but, this all just feels like strength training.”

Ty Lee laughed, “A little strength training never hurt anyone Katara.”

Katara begged to differ.

“You have a pretty body but, it wasn’t quite ready for the kind of flexibility you were searching for, if you catch my drift.”

Ignoring the embarrassment threatening to color her cheeks for the umpteenth time since training with Ty Lee, Katara simply cleared her throat and pressed on,

“Really? Why didn’t you say so?”

“I didn’t want to word it wrong and offend you. I didn’t know how.”

“Just like that would have been fine.”

Ty Lee smiled wide, “I didn’t know how to say it just _like_ that until we became friends!”

Katara froze for a second, and then returned the gesture.

**Day 45**

Aang laid on their bed in quiet amazement at the woman above him. He didn’t know whether to stare at the proud smirk on her face as she slowly descended, or her muscles involuntarily flexing on either side of his head.

Slowly, Katara safely led herself from her handstand into Aang’s awaiting hands, letting his hands firmly press around her waist before securing her legs closed on his hips.

Aang gulped, “Should I get the oil?”

“Yeah,” Katara purred, “maybe get two bottles this time.”


	10. Swallowed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tweaked prompt that included a person swallowing an important piece of jewelry.

Katara believed the water tribe was the best. No doubt about it. One hundred percent...

_Maybe_ , the Earth Kingdom had its perks too.

One being that it was the middle of winter and she could go out for walks in her slip.

The Water Tribe must have been freezing new ice against its shores by now and here the Earth Kingdom was, 'sittin’ pretty' as they said; This native had spent many a day in bed, awakening in marvel at the fact that she had to sleep with a fan on and her currently absent bed-mate could’ve attested to that, had he not been currently absent.

‘ _At least I have stretching room_.’ She chuckled, exercising that right with a mighty stretch against the cool, red silk, contemplating getting out of bed for a late enough breakfast to have someone to get back in with afterward.

The doorknob broke her content atmosphere with its jiggling and let it in the breeze known as her boyfriend, lifting the sheets and curtains and brightening the already sunlit room with his wide-eyed expression. With no explanation beforehand he was suddenly stopping abruptly at the foot of their bed, bracing his hands on it and blurting out, ‘’I swallowed your ring.”

“Um,” Katara sat up on her elbows, blinking the sleep from her eyes, "Good morning?”

’'Good morning,” Aang planted a kiss on her uncovered ankle, “I swallowed your ring.”

“I had a ring?”

“I was gonna propose.” Aang confessed as he worked his way to her bed side, a confession which woke Katara up considerably. In fact her head was now rushing from how suddenly she sat up.

“You were?”

Sitting with a huff, Aang massaged his scalp to give his shaky hands something to do while he rambled, “Yes but I took a really big breath to blow the dust off and it went in my mouth and I swallowed reflexively.”

“Reflexively?”

“Reflexively!” Aang ground his palms into his temples and began muttering under his breath, while Katara bunched her fingers in and out of the sheets in hopes of exerting the numerous amount of energy Aang had just shocked her with.

When her lips finally popped open she trusted them to create some kind of helpful sentence.

“You were going to propose…”

Aang tensed, realizing who he just explained his dilemma to. Stalling, he cleared his throat, letting the heat previously vibrating his entire body center on his cheeks and folding his sweaty palms politely in his lap.

“I was—I still am! Just…I—ugh,“ His head hung lower, “This isn't going as successfully as I imagined. Probably shouldn’t have told you any of that huh?” Her hand placed itself comfortably on his shoulder,

“Hey, proposals are supposed to be a surprise right? I was _stunned_. I call that a success.”

Despite himself, Aang snickered, eyeing her from his peripheral. Was she actually trying to comfort him right now? Over something that she had every right to laugh at?

“Thanks Sweetie.” His tone joked, and his expression said ‘This is ridiculous and you know it.’, to which Katara responded with a full embrace, her chin resting on his shoulder and her front nestled against his bare back to trade warmth.

“You’re welcome _Babe_.”

Aang cried out, “ _Blegh_!” and fell backwards, pushing them both down and snuggling into his giggling girlfriend.

“Gross, I can’t believe you called me that. That's what Toph calls her 'friends'.”

“I can’t believe you swallowed my ring.” Aang turned on his side; Katara shifted her hold to accommodate their new position on their sides, ending up a bit higher than he in the process.

“It was a reflex!”

“It was you swallowing a ring, you goof!”

“So I’m a goof now?”

“Now? Always!” “Oh yeah?” Aang pinched her hip, making her leg feel ticklish enough to jump. Quick, Katara moved one arm from around his neck to holding his hand down flat against her side. But such a quick, quiet movement in such a silly moment could suddenly call attention to so much more, like the mischievous grin Aang couldn’t stop from splitting his face, or his darkening eyes contrasting his bright visage.

“Oh yeah.” She smiled, sliding her hands from around his neck to cupping his chin. “Not that it’s a bad thing.”

Another laugh blew from Aang’s nose as he pulled her closer by her hips, arching her body beautifully against his. Was it possible to look so seductive and bashful? Katara wondered as Aang looked up at her.

“Sometimes it is. Exhibit A, Sweetie.”

Katara hummed, “I don’t know. If you did this exact same thing again with the ring, I would’ve said yes.”

Aang squinted at her in disbelief, getting close enough for their noses to bump.

“You would’ve?”

Katara nodded, “Absolutely.”

A silence rang between them until Aang mimicked her hum, and then lifted his chin for a kiss. Katara rolled her eyes and obliged. When she pulled apart, he moved in again. When he pulled, she moved. And when Aang sat up, Katara followed and made him laugh a quiet laugh that bounced his broadening shoulders and ghosted over her lips and gave Katara goosebumps. Guessing that was a signal to try starting the day out of bed for a few minutes, Katara dipped her head and ran her fingers through her curls.

“So, what have we learned for next time, Pupil Aang?”

“To have the ring.”

She placed her feet on the ground, crossed her arms and nodded pensively, “To have the -”

Instead of just seeing him when she looked up, Aang was on one knee, an easy smile on his face and a gold band pinched in his fingertips. The ring was adorned with a wavy design that rounded the band and curled outward on top, as if the gold were a liquid being splashed.

“Ring…” Katara finished, suddenly breathless. “You didn’t swallow it…”

“I didn’t swallow it.” He agreed. Katara swallowed reflexively. “You propose any closer and I might have.” She admitted. Was it just her, or was her vision starting to blur? Was the room warmer? Had her fingers been knotted in the sheets the entire time?

“Katara?” She bit her lips, failing to keep the smile at bay. “What were you going to say if I didn’t swallow I-oof!”

“You didn’t swallow it!”

“So that is a— ?”

“Yes!”


	11. Sleep Talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aang shares his dreams with Katara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For day one of a kataang week

 “Your wife says you like to talk in your sleep.”

A mysterious looking women circled Avatar Aang.

Her body was painted in luminous red that highlighted her dark skin, stroked across her scantly clad appearance in ways that let his mind play with what lie underneath.

“She likes when I pillow talk.” He lightly defended from his seat in the otherwise empty room.

Her hands feathered across his shoulders as she circled. The fluorescent blue lights above dimmed when she was out of sight and brightened when she circled back to his front.

“Really?” she purred in his ear before seating herself in his lap. Gentle enough that his body slightly bounced, heavy enough that so did hers. As she stared into him her eyes soaked up the light they were bathed in and drowned him. She leaned in; The Avatar’s eyes lidded, his lips slightly puckered, and it made the temptress smirk as she continued toward his ear.

“What else does she like?”

Moments passed while he registered what she’d said. It seemed the warm current of breath gliding over his ear had temporarily disabled his ability to speak.

“She likes… What I say when I’m sleeping.”

The warm body cuddled closer; Her arms wound around his neck and her head angled closely against his Adam’s apple, “What do you say?”

Against her lips she could feel him gulping.

“I say I love her… and then I…” His voice tensed in a shy manner, “I ask her to… to touch me.”

Her fingers ticked across the top of his spine, “Where?”

“My chest… my stomach…my…” A hand followed his list, pushing away the off shoulder robes to give special attention to his muscles.

“I can see why.” She complimented, making him blush.

“And when she does… I moan-” She imitated a breathy moan as she moved her hand where the Avatar fail to mention, and he couldn’t help himself. “ _Ssshe_ likes when she feels-”

He gave a shallow thrust up, successfully pulling a cute gasp from her lips.

“What she does to me… She’s amazing.” He cast his gaze and caught hers,”Waking up to her is the only way I can wake up at all.”

“Awww, Sweetie.” A little nip under his sensitive shaved jawline accompanied her precious coo, “You aren't following the script.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, my seductive concubine.”

She laughed, falling farther from their scene, “I can’t believe _you_ wanted a concubine.”

“You don’t like my marriage fantasy?”

“Not when it involves _other wives_ , no.”

“That’s the best part! All the other wives are you, just in different outfits.” Katara giggled.

Moving away from Aang’s neck she placed their foreheads together to share their warm smiles. “How about we try another dream? Come back to this one later?”

“Can we do ‘The Avatar and The Painted Lady’?”

“Sweetie we just did that one.”

“It’s my favorite.”

“Yeah?” A lower, bedroom look altered her eyes immediately. “Mine too.”


	12. A Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by art from another fandom.

Her hands kept her positioned above him yet, his felt like the only reason she stayed.

They were all over; tousling her hair, massaging her chest, squeezing her hips to keep them grinding against his.

The mattress moaned, the headboard banged, “Ka _tara_.” He panted out on her lips and received a wanton moan. He rolled her on her back, she raised her chest immediately. She needed his attention from her back to her breasts and he honored the demand.

“ _A-ang_...” She shuddered when one hand decided to tease a trail down to her center. Fingers cupped and then rubbed. Gentle enough to make her want more turned rough enough to make her question how long she could handle the nerves tightening her legs and curling her toes. Long, low moans escaping, Katara lifted herself quickly, as if a gust of wind had been blown underneath her, needing to hold something sturdy while she came undone.

Which overestimated how much Aang had been focusing his eyes upward the sudden burst of strength and caught him off guard.

A quiet “ _Woah_!” pushing from Aang’s throat, he used one hand to catch her and the other the steady himself on the bedside. Or would have if there had been any more side of the bed. Aang squeezed Katara tight to his chest before they tumbled overboard, letting the blankets tangle their feet and the pillows strewn around the floor erupt in feathers.

“Ow.”

He jokingly groaned as his girlfriend pushed herself up from his broad chest, allowing his palms a slick, lazy slide down to her hips.

“Sorry.”

They gazed at one another; erect bodies cooling from sweat, smiles, flushed cheeks, feathers falling gracefully from the humid air into curls and onto blue lines.

“Are you really?” He raised his brow in mock scrutiny.

Katara bit her lip to stifle a giggle and Aang’s heart sped.

“Maybe,” She leaned down and Aang sat up to meet her halfway. “Not as much as I should be.”

“Maybe we need to take a longer break, so I can deal with that, Sifu.”

“Oh please do, Avatar.”

So what if they were on the floor now? They had finished there before.


	13. Cute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Send me a “Cute“ and I’ll write a drabble about something one character finds cute about the other

Katara wondered if Aang realized just how cute he was to her.

She couldn’t just pick one feature. Whether it was his ears, his smile, the way he held his stomach after a good laugh or the way the simplest kindness toward him from one of the young acolyte children brought a tiny tear to his eye, it was simply too much.

Aang approached her, lazing against Appa, after his morning class finished their meditation and departed down the grassy knoll.

“Nice job today.” Katara commended him as he tossed her an apple.

“Thanks.” He continued standing, close enough to bump her shoulder with his leg, “You know,” Aang began nonchalantly, “It’d be easier to hear me teach if you sat closer.”

“Oh yeah, much easier,” Katara bit into her apple, “easier to get distracted.”

He was also cute when he blushed.

“You’re not a distraction,” Sliding down, Aang stretched his arms and landed one over his girlfriend’s shoulders, “You’re more like… a breath of fresh air.” He finished retaliating, smirking at the blank look on her face.

Katara blushed, “Ah—well you—“ She always forgot he was even cuter when he was flirting.

Unbeknownst to her, Aang had been working on quick recovery after her lines.

If only to prove he wasn’t the only one who looked cute, especially when flustered.


	14. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Send me a “Together“ and I’ll write a drabble about them spending their first night together (platonic, just sleeping)

The ceiling was grey, the blankets were white, everything was cast in a blue glow caused by the moonlight pouring through the revealed window and Katara’s back had never been so intimidating.

Even without being able to see her eyes, having previously done everything to not notice them, Aang new Katara’s eyes would have the same nice, pretty glow. Just when he thought his heart couldn’t beat any faster.

Aang cleared his throat.

He shifted to his right.

...Then his left.

“U-Umm…” Maybe if he…

“Aang?” Her voice shook almost as much as his entire body and Aang quickly retracted his arm from hovering over her waist, returning to lying straight and narrow.

“Yes?” He responded high pitched.

Katara sighed and rolled over to see him, eyebrows creased in worry at his stiff appearance.

“Do you want me to go back to my room?”

If possible, Aang’s body stiffened even more, “ _No_! Uh,” he cleared his throat.

“Aang?” Slowly Katara reached over and placed her hand on his cheek, guiding his gaze into her own. That hand seemed to have healing powers even when she wasn’t bending. Aang let out a deep, calming breath, flushing out his tension and replacing it with an inner peace. He placed his hand over and situated his body to face her.

“Don’t go.”

Katara smiled. The way he’d said it; the way Aang’s words made Katara’s heart race left no room for misinterpretation. She knew what he said and what he didn’t have to say because Katara knew Aang.

“Ok, I won't. Not ever.” She promised.

Finally feeling some of the tension ease, Katara slid over to be completely aligned against Aang. His grip on her hand tightened and Katara chuckled. Being this close she couldn’t _not_ hear such a loud gulp.

“Too much?” She teased. The red that bloomed from his cheeks to his ears didn’t surprise her; however Aang wrapping his arms around her and pulling her to lie on top of him caused a low yelp. Pushing her hair aside so he could nuzzle against the ticklish spot at her shoulder, Aang answered over her muffled giggling.

“No Sweetie. Not ever.”

**Author's Note:**

> These were imported from tumblr so the incorrect grammar might still have peaked through sorry bout that. Hopefully I've scavenged them all for your 3AM reading pleasures.


End file.
